The War for Skye Ward
by S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Henry
Summary: This continue where I left off with Love over Hydra. So the war begins between Hydra and Loki vs S.H.I.E.L.D for Skye Ward. Skye Ward is in a secret base. S.H.I.E.L.D used project I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N to take out the first group of Asgardians. But what will happen next? Which side will be the one to end the war Hydra and Loki or S.H.I.E.L.D? Read to found out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 War Begins

**WARNING if you have not read Love over Hydra you need to read it first so this will make sense to you hope you enjoy **

Chapter 1 War Begin

At The Bus

Loki says Brother we will return with more soldiers and we will destroy S.H.I.E.L.D to found Skye Ward.

Thor says "Loki leave Skye alone or you will get a war.'

Loki and his army walked back into the portal before they left Loki screamed Hail Asgard.

Coulson says "Hydra is behind this Hydra teamed with Loki."

Thor says "I will return to Asgard to get the people that are still loyal to me to help us."

Coulson says "I will get help here on Earth."

Coulson walked into his office and press a button

Computer Voice ask Code

Coulson says "Protocol Avenger Assemble"

Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye meeted at the location they agreed on Stark Tower.

Agent Coulson says "First Hydra teamed with Loki and have Asgard believing that we our forcing Skye to stay on Earth so they want a war."

Captain America says "Let me guest John Garrett is not dead."

Coulson says "We are not for sure."

Iron Man says "How about we hand her over."

Hulk picks up Iron Man and throw him across the home

Coulson says "Tony Hulk does not even think that is a good idea."

Hawkeye says "how about project I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N"

Project I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N was created for if Asgard started a war it would weaken the invaders and make them retreat.

Coulson says "We would need Tony's Iron Man suit power source and Thor's lightning."

Coulson hands Simmons and Fitz blueprints for project I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. Got to work on the design of the machine for I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N.

In the secret base

May is fixing dinner when Skye and Ward are playing with Lilly. Skye looked through the dvds and the only one that she could find that would be appropriate for Lilly to watch is Frozen. So Skye put Frozen in the dvd player for Lilly to watch and Skye went to see if May needed help leaving Ward to watch Frozen with Lilly.

Back at Stark Tower

Fitz and Simmons have just finish the machine just in time because Asgardians were coming in to the building. Iron Man activated and Thor use his hammer to create bolt of lightning to activated the machine. The Asgardians fell to the ground.

Coulson says "This is just the first of them."

In Asgard

Odin is locked up in the prison. That Hydra is getting weapons from the armory to be the next line of invasion. Coulson figure that Hydra would attack next but I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N would not work on Hydra. Sif had return to Midgard to inform Thor that his father is a prisoner and not the one in charge of the war. Loki is in control of Asgard's Soldiers.

**What will happen next during the invasion? Will Hydra and Loki ever figure out that Skye is not with The Avenger but is in a secret base with her family? Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Thor Return to Asgard

Chapter 2 Thor return to Asgard

Thor planned on returning to Asgard to free Odin. To end the war because the people of Asgard would listen to Odin. Thor returned to Asgard with Sif to free Odin but when Thor returned to Asgard to found out that Loki had guards surrounding the prison. Thor seen Hydra grabbing weapons from the armory. Thor decided to save his father first then let his anger be unleash on Hydra. Thor and Sif knocked out the went into the prison to found Odin chained to the wall. Thor got his father out of the prison.

Odin says "Son"

Thor says Loki is destroying Midgard to found Skye.

Odin says Loki and Hydra should be punish for their crimes against the 9 realms.

Odin went to the throne rooms. Odin gather all of the soldiers

Odin says "You are not worthy to be calls Asgardians Soldiers you attacked Midgard under orders of Loki of all people."

Hydra left Asgard with the weapons.

Odin says "To redeem yourselves you are going to end this war on the side of S.H.I.E.L.D." "Bring Loki and John Garrett to me when this war is over."

The Asgardian soldiers left with Thor and Sif to return to Midgard to help Agent Coulson and his team take out Hydra. Odin had his guards arrested Loki and chained his hands and legs to the wall. Thor and the Asgardian soldiers went back to Midgard. John Garrett found the location of Skye. John Garrett was using a scanner to found the 0-8-4 so that would leave him to Skye this time he was personally going to go and get Skye and Lilly and maybe torture Ward to. John Garrett was thinking it would just be the three of them. Thor warned Coulson about Garrett founding Skye the Asgardians told Thor of Garretts plan to capture Skye and Lilly. Coulson sent Black Widow and Hawkeye to go to the secret base to help Grant,Skye, and May with John Garrett. Garrett headed to the secret base. Black Widow and Hawkeye made it to the base first to warn Skye and Ward about Garrett. Skye created a shield around the base to protect them from Garrett but Skye was not at full strength so the shield was not that strong but Grant Ward was ready to make sure Garrett did not get to Skye.


	3. Chapter 3 Garrett attack

Chapter 3 Garrett attacks

So Garrett was getting near to the base. Grant, Romanoff, and Barton were waiting outside the base armed with weapons to stop Garrett from entering the base. Garrett was also armed with Asgardian weapons. Grant had promise Skye that he would not let Hydra or Garrett get their hands on her or Lilly. Grant hurt Skye once going undercover as Hydra. Grant would do anything for Skye. Garrett was near the base when he seen that they were waiting for him. Garrett knew Skye could use her abilities to stop him from entering. Garrett called in for backup. Skye could feel that danger is coming. Skye walked out to tell Grant that Garrett is near. Skye use his abilities to pinpoint the location of Garrett. Ward headed to the location Skye gave. Garrett was standing there. Grant got his gun and aimed it at Garrett.

Garrett says Ward hand her over she do not belong here.

Ward says no you don't belong here.

Ward cuff Garrett and took him to base.

May grabbed Garrett and took him to the interrogation room.

Romanoff says Coulson says It is safe to return the war is over.

Skye says Good.

So The team and their prisoner returned to the base.

Coulson says Skye and Ward you need to go to Asgard for the peace agreement.

Skye ask Fitz and Simmons to watch Lilly.

Thor was ready to take Skye and Ward to Asgard.

So Garrett is capture. The war is over between S.H.I.E.L.D and Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4 Peace Agreement

Chapter 4 peace agreement

Skye and Ward was in the throne room signing the agreement for S.H.I.E.L.D and Thor was chosen to sign for Asgard. After the peace agreement was finish Odin walked into the room to see his daughter Skye of Midgard

Odin says Daughter you have grown since I last saw you.

Skye ran to hug Odin.

Odin looked at Grant Ward.

Odin says Thor told me about you Grant Ward that you would do anything to keep my daughter safe.

Ward says "Yes sir."

Odin handed Ward a staff.

Odin says All Asgardian that marry the princess is given a staff as a sign to remind them to protect and love triumph over are

Ward says Thanks Sir.

Skye says Love helped us against Hydra

Ward says Yes Love over Hydra.

Skye and Ward returned back to Midgard after promising that next time they would bring Lilly so Odin could see her.

This is the end of The War for Skye Ward but the story is not over read Next Generation will continue the story


End file.
